A Third Party Perspective
by Kanshu
Summary: Liz happens to see something she shouldn't have, but was it even supposed to happen in the first place? To them it seems like a mistake, but to Liz, it's finally a step in the right direction. What can Liz say to get these idiots to see what's right in front of them?
1. A Strange Occurrence of Events

**Welp. It's been a long time, yes? I really don't remember the last time I sat down and wrote a lot since December! But lately I've been getting a fanfiction writing itch, and most of my ideas have been for Soul Eater and other Anime/Manga besides Fairy Tail. It's probably for the best, honestly, I was pretty obsessed with Fairy Tail for a while there, but now I think my interests have become more balanced. Anyways, as far as the online dating series... It's too much for me at the moment. It's an idea that could be very well executed and make a fantastic crack fic feel, but I had trouble with it. So, I'm letting it be for good at the moment. If creativity ever strikes me to finish it, I will, but I don't think it will happen anytime soon. **

**Have you ever read your past writing and felt like someone else wrote it? That exactly how I've been feeling. Even though it's been only a few short months and I haven't written much in that time space, I feel like I've finally given myself time to understand my past mistakes and really learn from them. I don't plan on rewriting anything, no matter how bad it is, because I feel it's a good way to show others my progress as a writer, and it's a place for me to go back to and really analyze how I write and how I can improve. But now I'm rambling, so I'll stop and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Liz wandered through the hall, inspecting and perfecting the shape of her nails as she took reckless steps in no particular direction. It was not an irregular occurrence to be bored out of her mind, as she skipped many of her classes at the academy. It was pretty unnecessary to take them in the first place, but Kid insisted. Just because she enrolled in the class didn't mean she had to be there physically. Wasn't getting up at such an atrocious time of morning payment enough already? Liz thought so. She continued to justify her actions to herself in the hall, feeling her rebellious side swell.

Her thoughts halted abruptly when she realized the hall was no longer to herself. Before she could notice who or what had joined her, Liz jumped behind a nearby corner to watch safely. At first she let out a sigh of relief. It was just Soul and Maka. But the sigh near instantly formed into a sharp gasp, which she had to slap a hand over to keep from escaping to their notice. Liz shouldn't have been surprised at all. The more surprising fact should have been it didn't happen sooner. But there they were, Soul pinning Maka to the wall, with both hands caressing and holding her thighs. Maka pushing up against Soul and holding his face in her hands while devouring his mouth with hers. The kissing was very intense and very... Messy. The mewling coming from Maka and the grunting from Soul was steadily growing louder, and it looked so weird, Liz had absolutely no idea how to react.

The end result became copious amounts of laughter. She kept her mouth sealed with her palm to restrain it. She didn't know why it was funny, but it really was. So much in fact that she could not contain it and to remain unheard, she bolted down the hall away from the secret groping session. Liz decided that class might be a good idea now, to keep new-found information away from the front of her mind.

* * *

She took a seat next to Patti and Kid. Her meister gave her the usual glare of disapproval for being late, but she didn't mind one bit. She let her mind wander away, and finally got the weird but adorable thought of Soul and Maka together out of her head. It gave her some room to daydream, until the perpetrators of the hallway fondling conference burst into class. It brought her mind to full alert, and she watched them carefully.

Liz knew how to watch people. She had done so for years before she met Kid. Lurking in the slums, watching the middle class carefully, analyzing her prey. She honed her skill then for devious purposes, but now, it was useful in a different sense. Out of habit, she watched her friends the same way. It was something that was always going on in the back of her mind. Like now, when she noticed the erratic breathing from both Maka and Soul. To anyone else, it might be believable that it could be from running. But the dark red color stained on Maka's cheeks and Soul's constant shifting of his pants reinformed Liz of their "shenanigans."

Soul and Maka made excuses timidly and rushed to their seats, keeping eye contact to a minimum. The sideways glances and uncomfortable feeling they left in the room was completely entertaining to Liz, but Kid did not seem to understand her amusement, nor did he look like he enjoyed it.

"Would you stop with your ridiculous giggling?" He whispered harshly. Liz pouted at his short words and feigned a hurt look.

"Aw come on kid, it's no fun to watch them if I don't get to laugh." Liz replied, not bothering to whisper so desperately. She jutted out her bottom lip to emphasize. Kid only deepened his annoyed glare and nearly spit out his next sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it can wait until after class. You may not take these classes seriously, but I intend to learn, so will you-" His heated words were stopped in their tracks as both Kid and Liz realized the entire class's gaze had set upon them, Stein among them. He tilted his glasses down by just a bit and raised an eyebrow towards the young meister.

"Something you need to share with the class, Kid?" Stein's tone sounded bored, but if you really payed attention you would hear the edge in his voice. Kid quickly shook his head no and sat straight back into his seat, paying full attention to Stein. Stein went back to his teaching, and Liz huffed out a breath. She was annoyed and bored now, as not even Maka or Soul were doing anything particularly interesting. So for the rest of the class she watched the clock carefully, ready to get to lunch.

* * *

**A bit short, but I plan to make this little thingy a few chapters long, so you just wait! I've scratched my itch for now, but I'm sure it will be back tomorrow, so expect more soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Good Luck

** So, like you, I'm sure, I was very unhappy with the way I ended this story from the moment I published it. I had no idea where to end, and I really liked writing from Liz's perspective, and watching Soul and Maka fall in love from the outside. Here I am, fixing it up for you. I hope you'll like my new ending much better than the old one. This is not it by the way! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The original plan to scream it out to the world that she had seen Maka and Soul making out seemed less and less of a good idea the more she watched them. She sat at the lunch table with her friends, and the tension felt so heavy it almost felt like a physical presence. Soul and Maka sat as far away from each other as possible, and everyone wondered what the hell was wrong with them.

Everyone except for Liz, of course.

She really did want to tell the world, or at least, those sitting with her at the table. But something stopped her every time, and it was the odd couple sitting in front of her. More specifically, the pitiful looks of guilt plastered on their faces. It was so blatantly obvious to everyone that they were hiding something, but no one dared to utter a word.

So the minutes dragged on, sounds of silverware and chatter surrounding them, but an eerie silence hovering only at their table. Liz tired of this very quickly, and she pulled Maka away abruptly from the table and far from earshot of any of their friends.

"Why are you and Soul acting weird?" Liz said, trying her best not to shout. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Maka. What she really didn't understand was their complete aversion to each other since it happened. After witnessing the very...intimate event, she concluded that they had done such an act for a while, but they acted like the other had cooties or something.

"Weird?" Maka's tone was shaky and high.

"Yeah. You won't even look each other in the eye. Would you mind explaining that for me? Why you guys act like the other has a contagious illness?" Liz's voice was getting loud now.

She really didn't understand why it_ mattered_ to her so much. These were her best friends, but she had no business barging into their love lives and try to knit them together.

But goddamn it, she was going to anyways. Liz was not one for romance. She was one for frank reality, and even in reality, they fit. She wasn't going to let that slip.

"I-it's just, well I-" Maka spluttered.

Liz nodded, surprised at how easy it was, and eager for the metaphorical beans to be spilled. But Liz could feel a burning stare aimed right at her and Maka, and sure enough, Soul watched them from the lunch table blatantly. Maka saw him too, and back pedaled.

"It's nothing, Liz, don't worry about it." Maka tried to brush it off casually, but her voice continued to quiver. Liz squinted.

"I saw you today." Liz didn't mean to reveal that knowledge just yet, and Maka looked like she could die on the spot from the waves of embarrassment combing through her. But she composed herself in time to feign innocence.

"W-what?" Her glance was dodgy.

"I saw you and Soul kissing in the hallway." Liz said, knowing that she sealed the deal. Maka froze, and quickly took a glance at Soul before visibly surrendering. Her shoulders relaxed, and she stopped grinding her fingers together. Her eyes sunk to the floor and she blew a heavy sigh from her lungs.

"Do you wanna come over at five?" Maka asked, raising her gaze to Liz's.

_Success._

* * *

Maka retold a very interesting story to Liz, and the pieces began to fit. Apparently, Maka had found Soul in the laundry room, inhaling the contents of her undergarments. How desperate could a 15 year old boy get? How deprived? How horny? Had this boy_ never _heard of the internet? Liz remembered the story with sense of pity and disgust. But such was the way of puberty, and it's accomplice, _hormones_. Ever since, they had been getting hot and heavy, trying to keep it a secret from their friends.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about all this?" Liz inquired, somewhat hurt that Maka couldn't have trusted her or Tsubaki with this information.

"Because we made a pact." Maka said, looking Liz straight in the face.

_What?_

"A...Pact?" Liz said, curling the word Pact with an emphasized change in pitch. Maka sighed, and looked both ways before leaning in a bit closer.

"We promised that we would only have a physical relationship, and never go any further emotionally. And to avoid any humiliation at the hands of our peers, we kept it a secret."

"Is that your fancy way of saying you're friends with benefits and you didn't wanna tell us because you thought Black Star would laugh at you?" Liz simplified the phrase for her own sake, for Maka's vocabulary was often long winded.

"... Basically, yes."

"Well, you're right about being mocked for it. Because it won't work." Liz said bluntly. Maka's face dropped. Her expression turned into confusion and sadness.

Maka managed to whimper out a small word.

"Huh?"

Liz almost dived into her lecture headfirst, delivering all the hard facts with no sugarcoating, but Maka's face changed her course. Liz took Maka's hand into hers.

"Maka... Do you like to cuddle after what you guys do? Do you get jealous? Do you ever just sleep in the same bed? Does Soul's arm just "slip" around your shoulder? Do you hold his hand? Does he kiss you on the cheek?" Maka nodded like it should have been obvious.

Liz looked intently into Maka's eyes, and she waited for the realization to set. It didn't. Liz sighed and gripped Maka's hands.

"Good Luck kid, you'll need it." Liz decided that Maka needed to understand herself, so she grabbed her things and said goodbye to a very confused friend.


	3. You'll Need It

"Do you like anyone Soul?" Liz asked a question she already knew the answer to, a thing she predicted she would be doing a lot of in this particular conversation with the stubborn weapon. They walked together to Stein's class, and Soul looked taken aback, but quickly regained his "cool" and raised one eyebrow instead.

"Why, you interested?" He asked with a condescending tone that could give Kid a run for his money. But Liz was not insulted. She had to stop herself from laughing.

Yet she didn't.

Her laughter stared as guffawing, which attracted the attention of many students they passed in the hallway, and after a few long drawn out seconds, it finally suppressed into giggles.

"Not ever. I don't like babysitting." Liz smirked, and Soul only glared back. His tone coincided with his face, and he spat back a response irritably.

"Why do you ask, old hag?" Liz rolled her eyes. How lame. She could get a better comeback from- No. That was not what she started this for.

"I'm just wondering." Liz said, trying to seem nonchalant.

Soul snorted. "Yeah right. It's not your business, spinster." Liz took a deep breath and with most of her will kept on topic.

"Come on. You can tell me. We're buds." Soul turned to look at her with a very skeptical look on his face.

"Why are you asking all the sudden? What's your deal?" He said.

"Is it Patti?" She asked, ignoring his question. Soul gave her a look of disgust as his response. She took slight offense to this, being directly related to the girl, but continued in her interrogation.

"Is it Tsubaki?" She asked again, knowing full well who _did_ actually like her.

"That would violate the bro code." Liz rolled her eyes at that.

"Blair?" Liz shortened her question now to get to her real destination quicker. Soul scoffed at that one.

"Kim?" She said, reaching the end of her rope.

"Uh... No." He said. That was obvious. Without thinking about it, she asked her last question, not in the way she intended at all.

"Are you in love with Maka?" Liz said the phrase all at once, so it sounded more like: _areyouinlovewithmaka?_

Soul tripped over his feet and stumbled forward, and Liz slowed down to keep with his pace.

"That f-flat chested bookworm? Not even a tiny bit." Liz smirked at his response and patted him on the back.

"Good Luck, dude." And she walked into the classroom.


	4. They Were Doing What?

It was a piece of cake.

After planting two small seeds of thought into Meister and Weapon, it had been three days of awkward behavior, stuttered speech and not even a shred of eye contact. It all pointed in the right direction. There was only one more step.

There were many ways to go about it, but Liz chose the instant result and somewhat unorthodox method. Liz took Maka down one hall, and Black Star took Soul down the adjacent hall. There was a connecting intersection at the end, and in one wall, there was a closet.

Soul went in the closet first. Maka followed soon after, and ears were pressed intensely against the door.

It was silent for a long time. Minutes went by, and not a single word was muffled through the door. Liz had not planned for this. She had planned for blazing confessions and happily ever after. Not awkward silence.

Black Star yawned.

"This is boring. I thought they were gonna fight or something." He stood up, turned around, and made his way to the lunch hall. Liz shrugged and pressed her ear to the door again. She heard movement, but still no words. She focused everything that she could into hearing _something_, and low and behold, there was brief speech. The words were blurry, but she had made out the small encounter.

"I didn't really know before but... I... You know..." Soul started something, but Maka interrupted him.

"Me too, Soul." She whispered.

The silence swallowed the words up, which was not actually silence at all, Liz finally realized.

She felt robbed. Her vision of a beautiful moment between the two was shattered and replaced with multiple slobbery kisses and a half-assed 'I love you'.

Liz scowled at the door. But it soon disintegrated into a sorrowful glance. At least half-assed was better than none. Liz sighed and got up from her spot. As quietly as possible, she unlocked the door, and ran down the hall, so that she wouldn't have to face Soul and Maka just yet. She made it to the lunch hall and regaled Tsubaki with the "exciting" story. Tsubaki sighed longingly. Liz nodded in agreement.

Ruining their moment of melancholy, Black Star interjected quite loudly.

"Wait, so they were making out in the closet?" He asked Liz angrily, who nodded dejectedly.

"Yeah." She replied. Black Star ran out of the lunch room and down the hall, yelling some nonsense about losing a bet.


End file.
